The last Protector
by MidnightxDemon
Summary: There has been a death curse around the famous dethklok, but when somethings comes up... the world is shocked. *A/N: I suck at summarys/ rewrote the first chapter. Also Amateur writer here, so this may be bad. (Hints of humor and such)
1. Chapter 1: Life sucks with a death curse

Disclaimer; I do not own any metalocalpse character. The characters such Nicola (Nikki),Mr. Ares , VEE, Alec, Sally and ones not in the show belong to me. This many be to OCC, but this story is mine. So I rather not have flares unless I left a cliff hanger. The accents are still being worked on, so it may sound OCC in the beginning so I'm sorry about that. This story will contain everything mature, so strong language, violence, death, sexual contact, rape, and lastly drugs & brooze. Most places are really places on a map. School names will change throughout the story along with hospital names, and store(ish) names. Now onto the story. |D

XXXXXXXXXX

Victoria, BC, Canada

Pickles let a small sighed out, while watching the roadies out of the empress hotel window. The roadies of course were doing a perimeter check; so no reporters, fans, etc... Came near of the hotel for the next weekish unless being they work at the hotel or some groupies. This city was on$e of those places that he wanted to be at but didn't at the same time. He hasn't been here since the women of his life ran off. Of course it was a little over 16 years ago. He never moved on; while she may have. Did she still live here? or did she leave the island for good? Did every women that he fuck, he only saw her? Was she the perfect girl for him? A light tap pulled him back into reality. The tap grew more like a pounding on the door followed by a low growl.

"Come on pickles, everybody else is downstairs waiting for you to show us around this dump city." Pickles kind of figured it was Nathan who said that.

"Alright pal, I'll be down there in 'bout a minute." He had called back, towards the door. Taking one more glance out the window, he started to move towards the door. He grabbed the already open bottle of Vodka off the bedside table, and taking a giant swig of it. He had set the bottle down on the chocolate like wood dresser that was underneath the flat screen TV, and headed out the door.

Outside the suite, he glanced down the hallway to make sure nobody was there. The halls themselves had a nice snow white paint down the entire hotel. There was a bay window at each end of the hallway. Even better was that the owner of the hotel had replaced the light bulbs to a red color, just for their stay. As well as the middle of each suite, there was a scripture of a dark gray colored gargoyle with different eye colors. Murderface's gargoyle eyes had ruby in them. Toki's gargoyle was sapphire, while Skwisgaar gargoyle had diamond eyes. Nathan's gargoyle eyes on the other hand had a volcanic rock called obsidian. While his own gargoyle had emerald eyes. Each in the same sitting down position.

While going towards the elevator, to press the down. After a few seconds of waiting he glanced above to see the elevator was at the very bottom.

'Of course Nat'an had to head down. Like he couldn't wait for... I don't know about five minutes, not even.' Pickles thought annoyed a little as he glanced out the bay window.

He had seen her image again. He saw her blue eyes and black hair, the tomboy look in clothing. Pickles quickly rubbed his eyes, and the image disappeared. It wasn't the first time this has happened. Sighing in defeat, he thought it maybe good to talk to her again, he'll find Charles and ask him if he could find her. The elevator door finally opened, as he step into the metal box. Waiting this to be over with, the doors opened again and he could hear the rest of the guys chatting away. The lobby was a pure white entrance with plants, leather black furniture. Famous pictures created from some of the most famous artists around victoria. There was also a corner bar in the room.

The guys where sitting in front of the flat screen TV. Not even seeing pickles walk right pass them, to Charles. Now Charles was ordering roadies around, however did take noticed that Pickles was right beside him

"How may I help you Pickles? As you can very well tell, I'm quite busy." He mutter, and pickles stood next to him. Charles of course was a short, well suited, smart and their manger/ lawyer. He was the best of the best. However Charles was the one who brought him here, there was business that had that the canadian government had ask him to come. The rest of guys thought Pickles, did something stupid. Wanting to make fun of him, just like the time of his when his brother decided to get thrown in jail... Again and need bail.

"I was wondering that you can f'nd a person, that I use to know." Pickles responded, "you see... we... You know what... Neverm'nd."

Charles took a quick glance over to the drummer. Realizing it could be another task for a roadie. He sighed.

"What's this person name?"

"...Her name is... Sally Demon." Pickles muttered, than added "we haven't talked over seventeen years ago."

Charles had completely stopped writing on the paper that gave roadies tasks to do.

"I'll get a roadie to find her location within the next three to six hours. Now go show the guys around. Also you have a meeting at dinner time... With the BC government. So don't be late." Charles muttered, as he slowly watched the boys leave, 'Whatever the boy's wanted, the boy's got.'

"Wheres we going first pickle?" Asked Skwisgaar, the lead guitarist of the band. He was the foreign guy from Sweden with very long thick blonde hair, he had baby blue eyes he was tall, lanky, and thin. He also carried a Gibson X-plore everywhere he went. In the media he was also a very big player with the ladies (aka, the band whore).

"Ja, where we going pickles?" Toki copied Skwisgaar, but before both foreign's had started too fight. They both received a hit on the back of the vocalist and a low mutter of no fighting.

"Whatever you guys want to head to first... I don't know." Muttered Pickles as he reached to the dethklok limo. He stepped into it and waited for the others. Nathan insisted to bring the mudercycle here, however charles said that these roads weren't as safe and people here may sue them. Nathan finally agreed to this, cause he didn't want to lose money on didilos.

"Scho letch's get food... I'm hungry" said William Murderface or as everyone called him Murderface. He was a short brunette hair with a very thick, chubby mustache. He also was fat, and on his stomach he had a miss interpreted tattoo that he got when he was drunk. He also wasn't the most gorgeous guy out there.

"Moiderface, we justs ate not evens an hours ago." Stated Toki, he was other foreign guy from Norway. Toki was the most childish of the group (for past reasons and abuse), he had long brunette hair, as well as little Asian styled mustache which most of the girls adored. He also had baby blue eyes as well.

"Let's eat someth'ng in a hour or so, for murderface doesn't become a dick. I know just the place for that. That will be after a few quick pit stops, which would be Ross bay cemetery, a house that a old friend use to live and I hope still does. If not Charles is will be looking for her." Pickles said, as he glanced up at his gaping band members.

"I'm not a dick," muttered Murderface.

"Ja, you are moiderface" Toki pouted.

"Ja you really ares a dick" Skwisgaar agreed with the rhythm guitarist. "Waits a minutes! You'res friends withs a womens. Is shes hot... Or a groupie?"

"I bet shee's hot as fuck." Muttered muderface, as he relaxed into the limo seat with smirked on face.

"Well..." Sighed pickles "I haven't seen her for about 16ish years. However she is pretty fuckin hot, and she wasn't a groupie Skwisgaar."

"Well let's get going, and let charles, um, find her." Nathan grumbled a he chugged on his eighteenth beer. He was the vocalist of dethklok. You can also mistake him for a football player with thick black hair. He had a real rough voice, with a deathly growl.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the city's local hospital, a sixteen year old girl with green and blue eyes stared down at the unconscious body. This was her 10 year old cousin Alec, with short black hair slipped into a coma, and probably won't wake up. Ever since she was born, VEE(short for Veronica) Demon had a lot of horrible stuff happens to her mothers side of the family. She likes to call it the death curse. Her great aunts died by the big "C" when she was 3; her mother and step-father died in a car accident when she was 6; her second cousin got blown to millions of pieces by a bomb when she was 9. At the age of ten she was taken for summer rehab by the government... Which was a lie and she was forced to work, train, and kill for the government super kid program. She's the only survivor after the camp mysterious got hit by a asteroid. She been still working for them while living with her grandparents. By the age of 13 her step-dads parents died from old age, leaving her the house and pets. After taking the pets to her grandparents, her uncle and aunt died from a drunk driver. Leaving her and her cousin Alec alone with the remaining of the families. By 14 she created a Advance Intelligent unit for her to upgrade the house. She name the AI unit "AIR" and program it into almost every thing she owns. Underneath both houses is an underground base with 50 escape roots. Which is an hangout for her friends. The government has given her more money for her work as well as new 'shitty' (she likes to call it that) types of weapons for her to test. Her favorite weapons are the ones that her friends use, that she made by herself. With giant pieces of metal she bought by accident, she used it for varitey of things. She now owns 20 motorcycle bikes, 3 helicopters, 1 private plane, 1 submarines, 1 boat, 20ish cars all black with herself making them to her, and lastly her personal suits of armor. However she allows her friends to use all of them, isn't like she can anyways while working for the government and doing school. After graduating last year at 16, and working for the government almost full time. She had slipped into a month coma, after being shot in chest about 5cm above the heart. Then after waking up and she thought that death curse was gone for good... Her grandparents and cousin were mugged and two out of the three were killed. Her cousin now lying in front of her. She currently owns two houses now. She hates her fucking lifen but whatever... What's the worse that can go wrong.

The Government final told her to stop after 6 long years of training and working... They tell her to stop everything that involves working related, until she talks to her birth father. If he want her to live him, than the government won't give her the spy position. They had told her he was very tough to get. Also even worse she's being dragged to a concert tomorrow night with a friend name Nicola "the rock and roll whore". Vee smirked at Nikki's title cause for real, Nikki knew everything in music industry. Like name a song, band, or sing the lyrics she'll know it, or meet them.

The Simpson's theme song went off her Uphone 2. Sighing she answered the called to hear something a little better.

"Hello Nicola...yes, Nikki I'm still going tomorrow. Even though I would like to spend time with my cousin... Of course you would drag me out of the hospital... Yes I got the dethklok tickets... No way we can get back stage... Well Nikki I think we a little young to became a groupie... Yes I known that a groupie is a whore that sleep's with the band... Well I need to ask my temp-care giver about saturday... Yes, you may take the Audi tomorrow... Of course I'm in the hospital. Nikki I got to go... See you tomorrow."

She hang up the phone and collapsed into the seat next to her cousin. She quickly dialed the number of the government agent and called.

"Hello Mr. Ares ... Oh, sorry... Yeah quick question, Nikki wants to hang out on sat, Can I?... What!... Fine." As she hangs up on him. She just knows it's a very long weekend. FUCK! she still need a outfit for tomorrow. Nikki is going to make her go shopping. She smiled a little at that thought, as she got up from the seat to walk around the downtown area.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The cold breeze of harbor air, chilled throughout Vee's body. She like the smell of it. From here she can see the Dethklok water stage. Behind her, there was a low feminine chuckling sound. Vee turned to see who it was. Her faced paled as the figure moved out of the shadows. The female had bright blonde hair with Neon blue, black and red strips. She a dark murky color of brown in her eyes. Tattoos and piercing's along the body. Wearing a strapless bra and see through shirt. An super tight black mini skirt. Fish-like tights and black boots. A knife strapped on her waist on the left side. She was the bitch who Vee hated the most. Ever since Vee graduated high school here, she wanted Vee to become a member of her gang. The only gang in Victoria. Vee really thinks she was the one who sent the hit on her grandparents and cousin.

"A little lost are we...VEE? Shouldn't you be in the hospital with your cousin. That's right, you can't do shit because he's in a coma." The female said, an uproar of laughter came behind her.

"Not lost... But this isn't you're territory last time I checked Amelia." Vee stated, she knew for sure that this part wasn't.

"A lot of things changed Vee... Now it's mine, and you're in here." Amelia said, as one word ran through Vee's mind. 'Fuck', as Vee turned and just ran if hell was chasing her. From the distance she could hear Amelia scream to get her.

Running until she went through most of the empty streets. There was that occasion car, and that one limo (not even knowing that it was the dethklok limo) that she jump on top of roof and slid across. After the limo she stopped at the corner in a door fame to catch her breath. She threw on her hood began to walk back towards the Chosen hospital. she knew something was wrong, Amelia's gang was destroy and arrested by herself. Whatever it was, it's not good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Golden Serpent, two men sat across each other. The table was set for three in case Pickles decided to show up after an hour and half when he was required to do so.

"So... you're 100% sure that it is pickles... That sixteen years ago he fell in love, she got scared and went to visit family. Then he left with meet Nathan, while she gave birth. Now he's got a 16 year old daughter, that's super smart and is trained to kill." Asked the CFO of dethklok, as he was quite pissed of about the boys getting really drunk and not eating dinner with .

"Yes, sir... Because of the last will of her mother which was Sally demon. She ask her to be raised by family... Pickles is the only family now. We never thought she should or he should know until now. It was the governments idea. Between you and me... It was the government's fault of turning her into a weapon. I mean... They trained her since she was 10. She needs a new childhood." Mr. Ares said, he was a bald middle age men in a Black and white tux. They say his eyes could pierce into you're soul and kill you.

"I'll like to meet her first, and have some fresh DNA. Saturday maybe would be a good time." Charles said as he took a sip of his brandy.

"Sure thing charles I'll let you get the chance to talk to her, in fact she going to the concert tomorrow night and maybe the mall. However she's usually in the hospital with her cousin alec; who is in a coma and 10 years old." Mr. Ares spoke, as his phone vibrated though his coat. Looking at the caller ID, he sighed. " It's VEE, I got to take this. Sorry. Hello VEE, I am in a meeting...it's okay, now want do you need... I'm sorry VEE, saturday you're going to be meeting somebody... Yes VEE, I'm sorry about this but-." As the phone line went dead.

"She hang up?" Charles asked, and Ares nodded.

"She wanted to hang out with a friend, on sat."

"Aha... Well until Saturday, I'll see her tomorrow in the crowd then?" Asked Charles, once more before thinking of something better. "You know what... I'll get a klokteer to watch her tomorrow. Then at night she and her friend can be taken to the wings of the concert. What do you think?"

"That sounds great but be careful of Nicola... She can get out of hand. Also, do you need ID or something for her" Mr. Ares asked.

"That would be lovely, and so they won't die there." Charles stated, as he saw Ares pull out two student ID cards. One of the picture had red hair and looked nothing like pickles. While the other had his shoulders, his eye shape and lastly his nose. She had Black and Red hair, with blue and green eyes. He smirked as he recognized the features of one of his boys on this girl. This was going to be a very interesting weekend... Or year. Just than the guys finally showed up. He quickly put the cards away.

"Heyuss, charleus. Guessus what we saw on our drive." Murderface drunkenly called, over to their manger.

"What did you see Murderface?" Charles asked as he pinched his noise.

"We...uh I forget... Guyus help" Murderface said as he was on the verge to pass out or throw up.

"Wes saw a girls jump on tops of the limos. Shes looks like hell was chasings her." Skwisgaar said, as he too was druck but not like Murderface.

"Who's the guys sitting next to charles?" Toki asked as he pointed to Ares. Ares cleared his throat to answer toki's questions. But before he could, the phone rang again.

"What is it Vee... Ah, Vee I'm still in a meeting... Alright you got a minute so start talking... Umm... Wait, what, are you okay?... You jump over... Vee stay there for the night... My friend sending somebody over to protect you... Over course Vee... Bye, Vee" as he hung up the phone he turned to Charles. "Vee was threatened tonight, by a local gang she took down a few years ago. However... They're back and want her to suffer. With dethklok in town, than it maybe worse charles."

"I'll send somebody to later on tonight, boys this is Ares. He's the government agent, I told you today I was meeting."

"Uh... What's going on charles?" Nathan askedn who was now on his 99th beer.

"I hope nothing yet Natan, but klokteer 356... Tell klokteer 666 to go to Chosen hospital and meet Ms. V. Demon." Charles said, as he paid for the food and 80 bottles of beer to go for the guys.

"Whata... About... Sally charlesh?" Pickles slurred.

"I'll tell you tomorrow about... Sat at the latest. Or until your sober to handle it." Charles said, as he left the restaurant followed by Ares.

"Handle WHAT?!" Pickles called out of the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2: no pain, no gain

A/N: So just a head's up. My friends and I thought Mr. Diabilo would be funny for a klokteer because of his number. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At dawn broke and appeared on Vee's face. It was always her alarm clock. Another late night and early rise was her usually rotating. Sighing she moved her legs out of a tuck position. She stretched in the uncomfortable metal hospital chair with her arms in the air and legs out. She let out a loud sigh. It never matter in this room. The hospital have given this room for her friends and herself. It's a private room, that was given certain access to the public for treating them. Her doctor and two nurse being on two different times (day and night shift). She glazed around the room to see a man dressed in all black. A hood on his face and bullet proof vest with two guns at his side.

"Who the hell are you? And who let you in here?" She questioned, preparing herself for a fight. If he was here to kill her she would want a fight.

"Good morning Mistress V. Demon, I'm the guard that the CFO of dethklok sent for your protection for the entire day. My number is 666, as I had informed nurse Lexy about this. She's the one who let me in my lady." He said, as bowed in front of her. She calmed down a little as she stood-up.

"So... You're a klokteer... With the devil's number." She starts clucking, "do you mind if I call you, 'Mr. Diabilo'?"

"No I do not mind, Mistress" he said as went from a bow to a eddies position.

"Well... I'm waiting for my friend Nikki to pick me up with the Audi car. You can either stay here a watch my cousin sleep, even with a upgrade room. Or come with us and see the city. Plus we need to check into the empress hotel to get my suite ready for tonight after the concert. Knowing that the band is there, I need to hold nicola back in the car or she'll get shoot." Vee said as a little buzz from the doorway, revealing a sunset hair girl. In a black...everything skirt, combat boots, tights , and a belly top. Hoop earrings, and a satin tattoo on her right upper arm. This was Nicola... Who of course... really wants to 'fuck' Pickles the drummer because of his facial piercing.

"You coming or what Vee... We need to get you ready for tonight. So that means shopping." Her australian accent filled the room. Nikki like all her other friends is flute in multiple languages, just like her.

"Get me a sec...Nikki, I still got to book the hotel president suite we got for technically for free. I also haven't had breakfast yet... And I think he hasn't either" as she nodded her head towards to Mr. Diabilo.

"Who's he?... Wait he's a klokteer... But how... Why?!" Nikki asked shocked was written all over her face.

"The CFO sent him to protect me. Reason is that Amelia is back." Vee mumbled as she motion 666 to follow them.

" I get it now... Anyways, tims for all of us and I already check us into the hotel." Nikki said, "I called... I didn't want to get shoot. You know... If he's coming to guard you... He's carrying the bags."

"Nikki, we're not that mean." Vee grumbled as she gave 'Mr. Diabilo' apologetic look. Unknown to her, it was a klokteer's job to obey orders. Once they were in the lobby Nikki gave a little wave to the receptionist at the front desk. She was a very old kind lady, who hid Vee's little cousin Alec when he was being bullied.

"Heading out for the rest day ?" Her cracked voice asked, as her pale blue eyes gazed towards the guard.

"Yes I am Mrs. Honeysuckle. Won't be back until possible tomorrow afternoon. Tell the girls to take care of Alec while I'm gone please." Vee said in a very polite and sweet manner.

"Of course dear. Is there anything you need text me please." Mrs. Honeysuckle stated, as Vee passed her.

"I'll duly note that for tonight." Vee said cheerful, and she walked out the door. Glancing around the parking lot, she spotted the upgraded weapon/speed car that looks exactly like a Audi. Nicola's favorite car; expect for Vee favorite car... Well that's currently classified. Almost everything in her life is classified.

"Shotgun," Vee stated as she headed towards the passenger seat. Mr. Diabilo moved towards the backseat. Nikki started up the engine and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The usual Dethklok morning while doing a concert is Toki dragging the band to the mall. This mall was called spring bay. Skwisgaar doesn't mind this kiddies act as long as he was with Toki or with girls. Nathan was okay by it as long as there was drama. Pickles didn't even care as long as he had his drum sticks. The only one who usually complains is murderface. But he was at the military store. Groups of klokteer's surround each of the boys for their protection.

Pickles was currently fiddling with one of his drum sticks, walking around the stores. His eyebrow had risen as he spotted a klokteer sitting down in a very girlish shop called Aritzia. He waved over nathan who was searching for the watch shop.

"Hey...uh...what's going on?" The vocalist asked as he stood in front of his drummer.

"Dood' cheak it out." The drummer pointed towards klokteer in the store. As they watched him, two girls come out of the back. One looked very familiar, as they went to pay for the items. The klokteer got up from the seat to move behind the girls.

"Damn those chicks are... Uh... Pretty hot." Nathan stated, "however, why is there a klokteer with them."

"Den't know why?" Pickles shrugged with a simple reply.

"Uh... Want to follow them?" Nathan suggested then ordered a klokteer to know why that klokteer with those girls.

"Nah" pickles waved off the idea that following to teenagers would be very creepy.

"My lords, master Ofdensen was the one who assign #666 to guard one of the girls." Klokteer #5632 spoke.

"Uh... Which girl is she?" Nathan asked still staring in the direction they went.

"I am not 100% sure... But I think it's the red hair girl," the same klokteer replied. Nathan nodded as he heard the clock strike 3pm. They still had about 5 hours until the concert.

"Round up the guys. We're heading back to prepare for the concert." The front man spoke, as the klokteers' nodded.

The two members walked back to the limo. Doing a quick head count, skwisgaar was the only one not there. The front man grumbled as he order klokteers to find the guitarist, before calling him on his dethphone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile.

"Nikki, why did you take me shopping? I mean seriously, why can't I wear my tomboy clothes?" Vee was complaining not once, not twice but for the bloody eighteenth time that day. She hated shopping with a passion. Girl clothes was something like a punishment for her. She like to get clothes that were comfortable for her, but nothing girly.

"Well Vee, we're going to a concert... We have to have a outfit nobody's seen before." Nicola stated as she passed the cafe. Mr. Diabilo followed from a little distance. Vee started to hear yelling from inside the cafe.

"I'll be back," Vee stated "what I don't want something bad happen." She looked at the klokteer, "stay out here, I'll be back no longer then ten minutes."

Mr. Diabilo nodded as Vee went inside. While in the cozy like Cafe with a few leather chairs, a book self. About a dozen little table enough for 2-4 people. There was a smell of roasted coffee in the air. She then noticed a tall blonde man about to punch a waiter in the face. She quickly ran over and stopped the man's punch in mid-air. The blonde man eyes widen in shock, he was stop by a girl.

"That's enough. We don't hit people expectantly a teenage who is working." Vee stated, "he cleans up this place because he can't hear or speak to people. So what did you want so badly that wanted you to punch him?"

"I's wanteds mores blacks coffee. He didn'ts listens when I's ask for mores." The blonde grumbled, as Vee nodded. She then turn to the teenager. Using sign language to communicate with the waiter. She asked if he alright and that there was a misunderstands. Then asked if he can get a black coffee for the gentleman behind her. The teenager waiter nodded and went behind the counter. Coming back with the black coffee, Vee gave him a 40 and told him to keep the change. The teenager smile widely and went back to work.

"There's your black coffee." Vee sighed, heading out of the cafe. But the blonde man caught her arm.

"Waits, you look verys familiars. Have wes meet befores?" He asked, as he took a sip of coffee.

"Don't think so," Vee gave a confused look as trying to remember were she saw him. "Wait a minute, are you Skwisgaar Skwigelf?"

"Well yes I am, and who might you be lovely lady?" Skwisgaar said in a charming voice.

Vee blushed faintly, "My name is Veronica Isabel Angel Demon. My friends call me Vee. It a pleasure to met you Skwisgaar." His face paled a lot. Demon... Her last name was Demon. Pickles love of his life last name was demon.

"This mays sound weirds... But bys any chances you ares related to Sally Demon?" Skwisgaar asked, his eyes scanning over her features. He prayed to odin that she wasn't pickles. Guess he was wrong. She had some of pickles looks, his shoulders, his eye shape and lastly his nose.

"Why... yes I am related to her... She was my mother." She mumbled, she tried to leave once more.

"What do mean was?" He asked as he follow her out towards a klokteer and a red head. She walked towards nicola who was currently texting.

Her voice cracked a little, "she... She died in a car accident ten years ago."

The klokteer bowed at Skwisgaar, then looked at Vee.

"What dos you want klokteer?" Skwisgaar asked, looking around to find that there wasn't any other klokteers near by. Did the guys ditch him like they forget Toki sometimes?

"My lord, master Ofdensen asked me to guard mistress Vee Demon for today and maybe tomorrow. Is there a problem my lord?" #666 ask, as Vee sat down waiting for Nikki to stop staring at Skwisgaar after sending the text.

"Dos you knows were the others ares at?" Skwisgaar asked, and Mr. Diabilo shook his head. "Okays... Cans you helps me finds them then, and Vee want to rides in the limos withs your friend."

"Of course we'll help, ain't that right Vee." Nikki said that before Vee even got a chance.

"Alright," Vee agreed "but what about the Audi?" She look at Nikki.

"I'll take the car to the empress hotel, mistress. You mentioned that this morning." Stated Mr. Diabilo. Vee forgot she mention that this morning... In the hospital.

"Whoa... Wait... You own a Audi?" Skwisgaar was in shock for a moment. 'How the fucking hell did she get a Audi?' He thought, as he saw her give a nod.

"Skwisgaar... Where did you park the limo?" Nikki asked, as his dethphone rang.

"Give me a second." He said to Nicola as he answered his phone. "Hey nathans... Yes I'm on my way, I'm also bring some people with us to the hotel... Well remember what pickles said yesterday... Yes, it's related to that... See ya soon."

"Well, let's get to the limo." Vee sighed as she gave the car keys to which she stole from Nikki, to Mr. Diabilo.

"Natans saids that they ares at the west side of the mall." Skwisgaar stated, as Vee and Nikki started walking towards the west exit. Leaving the boys to follow right behind them.

The trip was short because it wasn't that far to get to the west entrance. Vee saw the dethklok limo surrounded by klokteers. Skwisgaar nodded to them as the guards open the door to the limo. Nikki squealed in excitement, as Vee hit her on her head.

"Don't make me tranquilize you nikki. You been warned" she mumbled as the 17 year old nodded and went into the limo. Vee followed her and then skwisgaar.

"Who'sch the chicksch?" Murderface asked as Nikki sat next to the frontman and Vee sat next to pickles.

"Wells... Giols who want to introduce yourselfs to us." Skwisgaar glanced at both of the girls.

"Well, I'm Nicola Star or what Vee and my friends call me Nikki." The cheerful red smiled and shook hands with everybody. Pickles look down at the girl next to him. He noticed the black and red very quiet. He nudged her playfully.

"Whet 'bout you young lady?" He asked, and Vee barley mumbled. "What's thet... I couldn't hear that?"

"I said it's Vee." She said, "it's what my friends call me."

"Sos your entire names... What is its?" Asked Toki, who gave her a cute puppy dog look. It was very similar to Alec.

"That looks a lot like my cousin look." She stated, " my full name is Veronica Isabel Angel Demon. If you guys are going to ask if I am related to sally demon, the answer is yes... She was my mother."

Another few minutes passed. Pickles sighed sadly, "May I asked... What happened to her?"

"Car accident about 10 years, she died allow with my step-father." Vee said in calming voice. She noticed pickles entire body go pale. "She remarried to protect my father identity. Nikki knows this story very well."

"Yup," Nicola agreed " then again most of your life is always classified."

"Why's it classified?" Toki asked, looking at Vee as Pickles stared at his possibly daughter.

"Well... I work with the government as part of a program that is very classified. If I still continued then I get to become the best out of the best. However I need my so-called birth father to state what he wants to do to me... Wow that sounds a lot like rape. It sounded better in my head." Everybody chuckled a little. Vee smirked as her Uphone went off. The guys were a little shock because of her owning a new type of phone was rare. She glanced at it then nodded her head in agreement. Putting it back into her pocket. "It's ted and tianna ranting again."

"Not again," Nicola complained. "Are they fighting over the video game floor?" Vee nodded her head.

"This time its what assassin creed game is better." Nicola chuckled at this, because the same thing happen five weeks ago.

In that time Skwisgaar whispered something to both Toki and murderface. Then Toki whispered to nathan who of course nodded his head in agreement

"Who'sch ted and tianna?" Murderface asked, as nathan stared at pickles then at Vee. Pickles kept starring at Vee, only seeing her mother in their.

"Friends of both Nicola's and mine." Vee replied.

Then for the first time, nathan spoke. "You're staying with us...uh just for a bit. Pickles and you look a lot a like... Which is why we're taking you with us... to...uh...mordhaus." Vee gave him a Wtf look as they pulled up to the hotel. They got out one by one. Nicola and Vee being the first ones, while pickles being the last.

"I guess I'll get us check in fully now." Sighing, Vee walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. There guy smiled and handed her two cards.

Nicola mumbled in russian about Vee being so fucking lucky, and how much she's lucky to have a friend like her. She followed inside as Vee waited for her. The guys stayed a close distance.

"We got the same room... Which of course is the president suite, again... Come on, we'll get our stuff and relax in the hot-tub." Vee said, as the guys paled. So that's why they couldn't that suite. Vee turned as nothing in the last five minutes happened. "Thanks for the ride."

"HELL THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU GET THE PRESIDENT SUITE! WE BEEN TRYING TO GET THAT ROOM FOR ME TO STAY IN." Nathan bellow as everybody in the room look at nathan to the two teenagers. Vee slightly flinch but that was because Nikki was currently begging to tell the story. Vee nodded at her and headed towards the elevators. Once she was out of sight and heading up nicola turned to the front man.

"I'll tell you why you couldn't get it. The reason is that when she was 13, Vee saved the hotel owner's daughter, along with 200 girls from the ages 10-18 from a lot of sex merchants. They came by here and the police where either killed or wounded. On the ship, she killed 500 men, with 2 pistol guns and a knife. Freeing the girls, the town rewarded her with numerous thing. Discounts at stores, hotels rooms, unlimited food, hospital room, and a place each spring and summer in a near-by camp here. The president suite is hers forever or until she dies.". Nicola sighed, "she been training since she was ten."

"Good song title, bloody boat. Plus holy fuck, she really did do that." Nathan voice was filled with shock. Nicola nodded her head, then sighed.

"She has lately been in the hospital for personal reasons. She's hardly has any time for fun." Nicola said as Mr. Diabilo came up to her, shortly followed by the CFO.

"Where's the mistress?" He asked as he handed nikki the keys.

"In the suite until the concert. How did you like the Audi trip?" Nikki asked, she put the keys in her bra.

"It was amazing Lady Star. May I asked how come it different then most cars." Mr. Diabilo asked as charles waited for the conversation to end.

"Of course you can asked... Vee builted the entire thing inside and a little bit of the outside in boredom." Nicola said, she turn to charles with a small smile. Mr. Diabilo nodded his head as he left to take his break.

"May I asked how you got in here? As well where is Vee?" Charles asked as Dethklok moved behind her backing up with the question that their manger asked.

"Charlesch, we brought the girlsch here with usch" Murderface said.

"Vee...uh... In the president suite... We...uh found why we couldn't get the suite as well." Nathan said then looked at Nicola " can we see the room?"

"Sure... Vee won't mind" Nicola chirped as she moved towards the elevators. The guys smile as if you could see their skull. Charles sighed but followed the guys knowing something bad was going to happen. The guys squished into the tiny elevator. Murderface, Nathan, toki were in the back row. While everybody was close to the front. Nicola interested the room key into the elevator slip. It beeped allowing nicola to smile.

"Before we go in. Don't break anything, or touch anything weapon or armor like." Nicola ordered to the guys, "Vee was the one who customized this suite to her liking by the way... So it may not be as brutal to you guys like."

The guys look at one to another. When a few minutes passed the elevators opened up. Nicola step out and followed by a very curious dethklok including charles. The floors where a very dark cherry wood. From the elevator they can see a open concept room. A black marble kitchen with silver appliances, there was a island with some bar stools. The dining area was a round table that match the wooden floor with a very fuzzy black carpet. While its twin was in the living room. The living room was really big area. Two L- shape leather couches separated the living room a bar area. There a glass table with silver legs. In the corner there was a suite of armor in a bullet proof glass case. Hanging from the ceiling there was a flat screen 75" TV. Then towards the bar area, it had types of alcohol on the display on the wall. In the middle was another glass case fill with the same to knifes from the boat when she was 13. The bar island was made out of the cherry wood and black marble.

"Oh honey, I'm home and I brought guest." Nicola deepened her voice to sound like male. Laughter erupted from one of rooms. Vee emerged out of the girls room.

"Howdy daring," Vee stated in a cowgirl accent. "Well ain't it dethklok to come visit the president suite. Welcome, to one out of the three safe houses I currently have." The Nicola and Vee laughed, charles couldn't help but smirk.

"Make yourself at home" Vee said as she pulled out a Pepsi from the fridge.

"What was thets 'bout?" Pickles asked, heading towards the bar.

"Just us having fun, that's all." Vee replied, "there's a bottle a vooka already open."

"Not brutal enough without blood but pretty awesome place." Nathan said, he collapsed down on the one of the couches. Toki and Skwisgaar were scanning the other rooms in the suite. Murderface was looking at the armor suite.

"Thanks," Veronica said as she glance to the CFO. "Need anything charles?"

"I need to chat with you privately please." Charles stated, Nikki gave him a glare.

"Sure, we can talk in one of the weapons rooms" Veronica told him and left to one of the rooms

"After, ah my talk with Veronica. We need to get ready." Charles left to follow Vee.

The time slipped by as the two reemerged out of the room. Charles got the guys out, leaving the two girls alone. Vee burst

into tears. She look at Nikki. Barely a whisper she told nikki that Alec is dead. He died in the hospital by natural causes. This being the conclusion that she leaving to mordhous in a few days more or less. When Nikki asked why she going to mordhaus, she replied that she was possible related to pickles. The red head let out a small gasp. Silently cursing that pickles can't fuck her, Nikki start to get Vee ready in her concert outfit.

When the time came the girls headed down the elevator into the lobby. Most of the klokteers let out a low whistle. Vee was dress in black skinny jeans and a belly top. A choker collar with a skull pendant on it. Hair was side parted on the left and she wore knee high combat boots with twelve side buckles. Black feather earring with a silver owl at the base of the earrings. Lastly was smoky eye shadow to even the darker look. Mr. Diabilo stayed his distance until he was needed. The elevators opened up again as dethklok step out, along with charles.

"I hate you so fucking much nikki." Vee muttered the same phase over and over again. When losing family, it takes effect in a different way. Nikki just faked smiled as the guys approached them.

"Sorries about yours cousin Vee." Toki said sympathy as he hugged the girl. One by one each member hugged in a un-metal way. All except murderface who patted her on the back.

"I know this muscht be rough for ya. So if there's anything you need… ANYTHING… you juscht let me know, okay, buddy?" The last part was practically whispered as Murderface patronizingly squeezed Vee by the shoulders and leaned down so their heads were nearly touching. Vee didn't even flinch, so much as hold a shudder. murderface let go, and charles started talking.

"Girls, ah, I know you have floor seats to the concert. But now you have backstage passes. So, ah let's go." Charles before turning to Vee. "The guys decide to have a viking cemetery for your cousin tonight. This will be at the end of the concert."

All Vee could do was nod. Her entire life, people died. However her grief is though silence and fighting. The dethboat picked them from the harbor area. The time ticked even faster while at the concert. The guys played Bloodcoruted, Duncan hills coffee jingle, murmaider 1 and 2. Songs kept playing and the end came near which was close to eleven at night

"So today we found out something pretty awesome as well as tragic... Um, we found pickles long lost daughter and his half nephew... Uh whatever... Today that boy died of natural causes...uh... Yeah, doodly-do. May he rest in peace." Nathan said as a klokteer shot a fire arrow out towards a wooden boat. "So... Uh, Pickles daughter will be staying with us for now on. She'll be introduced to the world in one to two weeks time. Goodnight Victoria." The rest of dethklok bowed before leaving the stage. The gang went back to the empress. Vee without tension fell asleep in one of the seats. Shivering from the early summer air, the guys looked at her in different ways. It was nathan who picked her up gently. The most non-metal way, he silently grumbled. He walked into the empress and to the president suite. Setting her down on one of the couches. He left to rest himself.

The next few day passed like a blur. Vee gave the government the house she grew up in. Air was on shut down. The suits, cars, weapons (private ones) and bikes stayed hidden at her second house underneath the grounds. The helicopters, jet plane, boat, submarine, and all the shitty weapons where given to the government. She packed up her bags. The klokteer came a put white sheets over the furniture. The animals where taken to mordhaus. Toki feel in love with all of them. Vee's friends bid her fair well. Her fifteen out seventeen friends were there hugging and crying. The last two were away on business.

Charles brought her to the dethcopter. Pickles was already drunk and passed out, along with Nathan, murderface, and Toki. Skwisgaar was strumming on the guitar. Vee sat on one of the couches. The dethcopter started up and victoria was fading from the distance. Vee let out a small sad sigh

XXXXXXXX

R&R


End file.
